


Apologies

by Janatee



Series: Fitzsimmons [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1917501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janatee/pseuds/Janatee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“‘You’re just like the others! ‘Oh, Simmons, the sweet, quirky little lab girl.’ That’s who you think I am, but I’m not! I can do something for this team!’<br/>'This isn’t about your self-esteem!' he cried, 'It’s about keeping you safe. I can’t see you getting hurt!'”</p><p>Jemma prepares to embark on a dangerous mission-without Fitz. They take out their worries on each other, and it gets heated. One of them needs to apologize before things get out of hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was written for the prompt "Don't make it into a big deal" and was originally posted on star-spangled-souffle.tumblr.com.

Jemma paced around the lab, occasionally grabbing a piece of equipment off a shelf and placing it next to a travel bag.

“What are you doing?” asked Fitz. Jemma turned around.

“New plan,” she said, a little nervously, “Coulson wants me to go into the field.”

Fitz’s eyes widened. “Just you?” he asked.

“Me and May,” she replied. “She’s there for potential combat, and I’m there for my expertise.” This sounded rehearsed. For herself or him, Fitz couldn’t tell. “If I can identify how the Chitauri used organic films to conduct current in the…object…then maybe I can figure out how to disable it.” She gave an unconvincing smile, “Simple as that.”

Fitz crossed his arms. “And by ‘object’ you mean ‘bomb’,” he said.

“Well, yes, but-”

“No. No way.”

“Coulson already decided,” she said, “I can’t do anything about it.”

Fitz threw his hands in the air, “Coulson’s out of his mind! They can’t send you in there. It’s dangerous! You’re not trained for combat. How do they know you’ll be safe out there?”

“Don’t make it a big deal, Fitz,” she said, narrowing her eyes, “I can do it; I’ll be fine. Agent May will be with me the whole time.”  
“Right. And what’s Agent May going to do if the _alien bomb_ goes off? Punch the explosion away?”

“Stop it.”

“No! Tell Coulson to have May set up a video feed. Send the D.W.A.R.F.s,” Fitz said, growing more agitated, “Why did you talk me into signing up for this? You knew we’d be putting ourselves in danger”

“That was a mutual decision,” she said, edgily.

“Yeah, after you looked at me with your big sad eyes and told me this was the opportunity of a lifetime,” he said, “I would never have agreed if I knew you’d be out there, doing dangerous nonsense without me.”

“I can do this perfectly fine!” she cried. She shook her head in frustration. “You’re just like the others! ‘Oh, Simmons, the sweet, quirky little lab girl.’ That’s who you think I am, but I’m not! I can do something for this team!”

“This isn’t about your self-esteem!” he cried, “It’s about keeping you safe. I can’t see you getting hurt!”

“Oh, is that so? Of course you make this about you! You didn’t see me crying when you went off with Ward.”

Fitz looked like he’d been punched in the stomach. He blinked hard, turned around, and started walking away. Jemma’s heart sank.

“Come back, Fitz! I’m sorry!” Simmons cried. Fitz only walked faster.

________________

After running around the plane for some time, Jemma found Fitz hidden in the cargo hold. He sat behind a large crate, holding his knees to his chest. She ran over to him.

“Fitz,” she said, sitting next to him, “I should never have said those things. I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault,” he replied, “I just overreacted.”

She looked into his eyes. “Don’t put this all on yourself,” she said firmly, “It takes two people to start an argument, and I’m not innocent either. I was already nervous thinking about how dangerous the whole mission thing was, and I didn’t want to think about what it’d do to you if I…if I failed. So I took it out on you, and that wasn’t fair.”

“It’s okay,” Fitz said, “You’ll be fine. If anyone can do this mission, it’s you.”

She blinked back tears. “That’s very kind,” she said.

“I mean it. And I’m sorry, too, for what I said,” Fitz said, “I guess we were both pretty worried.”

“You know I forgive you,” she replied

 

They sat in comfortable silence for a while. Fitz leaned his head on Jemma’s shoulder, and she ran her hands though his hair.

“Simmons? Simmons!” Ward shouted, and burst through the door, “I’ve been looking everywhere for you. You’ve got to go; May’s waiting.”

Fitz and Simmons stood up together.

“Good luck, Jemma,” said Fitz.

“I’ll be back before you know it,” she replied.


End file.
